Alice
|actress = Elisabeth Harnois (Adventures in Wonderland) Sophie Lowe (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) Millie Brown (young; ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) |animator = Milt Kahl Ollie Johnston Marc Davis Les Clark Don Lusk Harvey Toombs Eric Larson Hal Ambro |voice = Kathryn Beaumont (1951-2005) June Foray (1954) Hynden Walch (2005-present) Kat Cressida (certain projects) |model = Kathryn Beaumont Beyoncé Knowles (Disney Dream Portrait series) |designer = Mary Blair Les Clark |inspiration = Alice from both Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll Kathryn Beaumont |personality = Curious, imaginative, adventurous, clumsy, brave, kind, polite, pedantic, sweet, inquisitive, intelligent, shy, generous, easily flustered, playful, mature, stern at times, naive |appearance = Slender, fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lips, thick medium-length blonde hair, blue eyes |alignment = Good |goal = To find out why the White Rabbit is late (formerly) To return home (succeeded) |home = England |family = Unnamed sister |pets = Dinah (kitten) |friends = Her sister, Dinah, Doorknob, Mr. Caterpillar, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat |enemies = The Queen of Hearts, the card guards, the King of Hearts |likes = Daydreaming, flight, flowers, explorations, tea, cats, stories with pictures, things that make sense, being tiny and gigantic |dislikes = Judgement, rudeness, being scolded, being gigantic, too much nonsense, getting lost, the Queen of Hearts |powers = Size-shifting (when in Wonderland) |fate = Awakens back in England, as her adventure was merely all a dream |quote = "Curiouser and curiouser." "Oh, dear." "Oh, Mr. Rabbit, wait!" "It's just a rabbit with a waist coat... and a watch!"}} Alice is the protagonist of the 1951 Disney animated feature film Alice in Wonderland. Background Voice Walt Disney himself had specific instructions for how Alice should sound. For the voice of Alice, Walt Disney wanted one "that would be English enough to satisfy British audiences and preserve the feeling of an English literary classic, but not so English that it would put off American audiences." He found that in young actress Kathryn Beaumont. Within hours of her audition, Disney gave Beaumont the part. Like many Disney animated heroines, Alice was portrayed by a real life actress as reference material for the animators. This was performed by Beaumont, the voice of Alice. Alice was drawn looking a bit older than her storybook counterpart, being about 12, but still keeping the wonder and childlike quality of a young girl. After Beaumont retired from acting in 2005, Hynden Walch has now taken up over the role of Alice for Beaumont and has been her current voice actress since. Kat Cressida has also voiced Alice for a brief period of time in a few projects for Disney. Personality Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like, as the book her sister was reading, had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and pedantic eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland and landed her in many precarious situations. Still, she's seen as polite, honest, adventurous, well spoken, lovely and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. She is also very adventurous and curious. She ends up finding that all of Wonderland was only just in her dreams and not real. Physical appearance Alice is a young girl living in what is assumed to be the . She is about twelve years old. She has fair skin, rosy cheeks, thick, medium-length blonde hair, and big blue eyes. Her figure is slender and she appears fairly petite. Alice's signature outfit is a cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, white stockings, white knee-length pantalettes, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a black bow in her hair. Her dress is wide enough to make a parachute for her so she can float down to Wonderland. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland Down the Rabbit Hole Alice is sitting in a tree with her pet kitten, Dinah, listening to a history lesson being given from her older sister, who repeatedly reminds Alice to stop daydreaming and pay attention. Alice slips away with Dinah, going off about "a world of her own". Near a brook, she spots a White Rabbit with a waistcoat and an oversized pocket watch fretting endlessly over how late he is running. Filled with curiosity over what a rabbit could be late for, Alice hurries after him, begging the rabbit to wait. She follows the rabbit into a small rabbit hole, where the ground gives way, and she tumbles end over end down an endless black hole. Her dress catches her fall like a parachute and after floating past assorted household objects such as chairs and pictures aloft in the hole, she lands safely at the bottom. She continues her pursuit of the rabbit to a round, cavernous room with doors on all sides. At one door, in particular, is a cheerful doorknob placed on a door too small for her. At the advisement of the doorknob, Alice drinks from a bottle on the table (which magically appears). Alice drinks the drink (after considering that it may be poison) and says it taste like a cherry tart, custard, pineapple, and roast turkey. As she says this, she shrinks to 'just the right size'. She goes up to the doorknob and is about to turn the knob when he informs her that he's locked. Alice is saddened by this, but the doorknob says (assumes) Alice has the key, which Alice doesn't. The key then magically appears on the table. Alice tries to climb the table but can't due to her small size. The doorknob suggests Alice try the box (which magically appears). Alice opens the box and finds it full of cookies. She takes a bite of one and grows to giant size. Upset by this, Alice begins to cry giant drops of water that turn the room into a pool of her own tears. The doorknob sees the bottle and tells Alice. Alice drinks from the bottle, shrinks, and falls into the empty bottle. The bottle is washed through the keyhole and enters Wonderland. A Series of Curious Events Once on the shore, she meets Dodo, who is having a caucus race with some friends. The White Rabbit appears and dashes into the nearby forest. Alice follows, but is delayed by the appearance of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. The two comical chums entertain her with the story of The Walrus and the Carpenter until Alice realizes she is wasting time. Taking leave of the two, Alice finally stumbles upon the White Rabbit's home and meets him face to face, but he mistakes her for his housemaid Mary Ann. He orders her to retrieve his gloves from the house. While upstairs, Alice innocently eats a cookie from a jar on the table, but grows to giant size once again with her arms and legs shooting out the windows and doors of the house trying to pull herself out. Seeing what has happened, the White Rabbit enlists the help of Dodo, who resolves to set fire to the house and "smoke the monster out". Spotting a garden, Alice eats one of the rabbit's carrots and shrinks very small. Alice is then able to exit the house and resume her pursuit of the White Rabbit, who has realized how late he is and taken off. After losing the rabbit a second time, she has a marginally pleasant interaction with a bed of live, talking flowers, who enchant her with "All in the Golden Afternoon". However, when she fails to adequately answer their questions of who she is, they label her as a "weed" and rudely oust her from the garden. Afterward, she encounters a snobby, hookah-smoking caterpillar who shows her a mushroom that can enlarge or shrink her before turning into a butterfly and flitting off. Alice breaks off two pieces of the mushroom and finds that a small nibble from one of the pieces returns her to normal size. She places the two pieces in her apron pockets and resumes her journey through the forest. Alice then meets the mischievous, perpetually-grinning Cheshire Cat, perched in a tree. After a vexing conversation, the cat suggests she visit the Mad Hatter and March Hare (who is mad too). The Mad Tea Party The cat vanishes into thin air, and although she does not want to come across mad people, Alice pays them a visit. The two are at an enormous table laden with teapots and kettles, sipping tea, and celebrating one of their 364 unbirthdays. Alice and the duo become friends until they seem to be even madder than they appear. After several failed attempts at a civilized conversation, an exasperated Alice becomes fed up with their madness and storms away. Before she does, however, the White Rabbit appears and rushes through the party, only to be stopped by the Mad Hatter, who was intrigued upon hearing of the rabbit's tardiness. He claims his watch is the fault, and believes its two days slow, leading to be and the March Hare volunteering to "fix" it. Their efforts merely make things worse, to the point where the watch goes mad and is destroyed by the Hare. The White Rabbit sadly gathers the ruined pieces, heartbroken as it was an unbirthday present, and the trigger word causing the rabbit to be thrown out during the Mad Hatter and March Hare's reprise of their Unbirthday song, leaving Alice chasing after the rabbit once more. The Tulgey Woods Declaring she has had enough nonsense, Alice decides to find her way home, no longer interested in the rabbit. As she continues on her way she realizes she has come to an unfamiliar part of the forest. Here she encounters a plethora of peculiar animals, who divert her attention even further into the unknown. A resigned Alice reaches her breaking point and starts to believe she may never see her home again and sobs in distress. As she cries, the Cheshire Cat appears in a nearby tree to comfort her, to her utter delight. Alice wails that she is done with following white rabbits and wants to find her way home. The cat directs her to a secret passageway to a twisting hedge maze surrounding a castle. The Queen of Hearts Alice enters the hedge maze and comes across a palace garden with white rose trees. There, she finds a trio of cheery Club playing cards armed with paintbrushes painting the roses red. The cards explain to her how they planted the white roses by mistake and they are trying to correct themselves since the penalty is losing their heads. Alice willingly lends a hand, but they are all halted upon the arrival of their boss, a mean, horrible, loudmouthed villainess named the Queen of Hearts, along with the diminutive king, and an entourage of spear-toting card soldiers. In a panic, the three grounds workers try to shift the blame to one another, but the belligerent Queen sends them off to be executed. Alice tries to plea for them, but the Queen strongarms Alice into a game of croquet. Although she has played before, Alice is surprised to see the mallets and balls are flamingos and hedgehogs respectively. The entire game operates under the Queen's constant threat of beheading. The card soldiers, serving as the brackets, are careful to place themselves in front of the rolling ball, and the flamingos and hedgehogs dare not upset her. Alice is not so lucky with her own flamingo, who tickles, embarrasses, and wrestles with the girl. The Cheshire Cat appears in and out of gameplay, but only to Alice. The Queen is quickly angered by Alice's repeated claims that the cat is there. When the cat plays a trick on the Queen, she eagerly orders Alice's execution, but king manages to earn her a trial. Alice's trial is a convoluted, nonsensical proceeding full of irrelevant hearings from the March Hare and Mad Hatter and imaginary evidence against Alice. When the Cheshire Cat orchestrates another trick against the Queen, Alice receives the blame again. Alice gobbles down the pieces of mushroom in her apron and shoots toward the ceiling to tower over the courtroom. Alice brushes away the attacking card soldiers carelessly and refuses to leave the courtroom, despite Rule #42 stating that people more than a mile high cannot be present. Alice calls the Queen a "fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant" just as she realizes the other mushroom piece has returned her to normal size. The Queen screams out "Off with her head!!" and the card soldiers swarm her. Returning Home In the confusion, Alice escapes the castle and the hedge maze and flees through the previously visited segments of Wonderland. When she arrives back at the doorknob, she looks through the keyhole and sees herself asleep under a tree. She begs herself to wake up as the infuriated inhabitants of Wonderland advance on her. Alice awakens to the sound of her sister asking her to recite her history lesson. The dazed Alice only spouts out some nonsensical poetry, much to her sister's exhaustion. Alice then picks up Dinah and they all return home for tea time. House of Mouse Alice makes numerous appearances in the animated series. Alice is usually seen drinking tea with The Mad Hatter. In "Ask Von Drake", Alice was seen with the Hatter during the headcount of all the Disney character guests. In "Dining Goofy", Alice was in her gigantic state, making it difficult to order her food on a regular sized computer (which she, of course, is curious about, as she lived during a time where computers as we know them didn't exist). A Penguin Waiter then served Alice one of her "Drink Me" bottles, returning her back to her normal size. In the opening for the show, Alice can be seen with a few other ''Wonderland characters at Daisy Duck's reservation desk. In "Mickey vs. Shelby", Alice was seen in the lobby with Daisy (as seen in the pic on the right), asking her if the White Rabbit had come by there. Daisy replied, "Nope, sorry" and Alice continued her search. The White Rabbit then hopped up onto the desk after Alice left and told Daisy, "Thanks, she's been following me". Alice also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Live-action appearances ''The Mouse Factory Alice made recurring appearances in the live-action wrap-around skits alongside the other costumed characters and celebrity guests. Adventures in Wonderland Alice appears as the main protagonist of the 1991-1995 TV series and is portrayed by Elisabeth Harnois. Alice is an average preteen, often facing problems in school, with her little brother (Brian) or big sister (Kathy), or some other issue. She often confides in her cat Dinah about her day. Alice has a special gift in that she is able to pass into Wonderland by walking through her mirror (see '' ). Whenever she arrives, she helps her friends solve their problems, which in turn offers a solution to hers in the real world. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland In the ''Once Upon a Time spin-off, Alice is the central character and played by Sophie Lowe. When Alice was born in Victorian England, her mother died due to the complications from the birth, and her father shut down emotionally from the loss. As a young girl, Alice falls into a rabbit hole one day which takes her to a mystical place called Wonderland. When she returns home to her father Edwin, he tells her rather curtly that everyone thought she was dead. She regales her father with stories about her fantastic adventures in the curious land she visited, but he brushes them off as a child's fantasies. From that day forward, Alice becomes determined to prove that Wonderland is real to her father. She frequently revisits Wonderland for proof of it's existence to her father. As she grows into a lovely young woman, she angers Cora, the Queen of Hearts who sends her guards after her. During one encounter with the Queens guards, she shrinks herself down and she hides in a strange bottle. Within she encounters Cyrus, a handsome genie with whom she develops an instant rapport. The two begin to have many adventures in Wonderland, and over time the two fall in love. He later proposes to Alice shortly before the Red Queen apparently, murders him. She then returns home, distraught over her loss, only to be introduced to her father's new wife Sarah and daughter Millie. Still recalling Wonderland, Edwin and Sarah suggest a doctor to Alice as the only other positive option. She reluctantly complies and is brought to Bethlem Asylum by Dr. Lydgate. After the Dark Curse is broken, the Knave of Hearts is persuaded by the White Rabbit to help save Alice in Victorian England. Alice is informed by Dr. Lydgate that there is a new treatment that will take away her memories of Wonderland, to which she agrees to undertake. The morning of the procedure, the Knave and Percy the White Rabbit arrive at the asylum, telling Alice that Cyrus is alive. The three escape, journeying through a rabbit hole back to Wonderland. It is later revealed that Percy was forced to bring Alice back to Wonderland by the Red Queen to keep her updated on her actions and whereabouts. In addition, Agrabahian sorcerer Jafar is shown to have an interest in Alice, keeping the secret of saving Cyrus from being murdered by the Red Queen. Alice, the Knave, and Percy continue their journey to find Cyrus, following Alice's discovery of his amulet. Despite promising to Cyrus she will not use her wishes, she is gradually manipulated by Jafar who forces her to use them to save the ones she loves. She uses her first wish (if the Knave dies, she should die also) when Jafar nearly strangles the Knave to death, and her second (to return her father to the England in the Victorian Era-themed world that Alice is from) when her father is brought to Wonderland by Jafar and thrown to his death by him, saving him. Alice and Cyrus are later reunited upon his escape. The Red Queen takes him to meet Alice, together with the Knave and Percy, while Jafar casts a thunderstorm spell to kill the Red Queen. Alice reluctantly orders Percy to dig a hole to take the group away from the curse, though a lightning bolt rebounds from the Red Queen's genie bottle and injures the Knave. Because of Alice's first wish, she temporarily dies in Cyrus' arms, until the Knave makes Alice's final wish by wishing for her suffering to stop. Alice awakens and learns that the Knave has freed Cyrus from his genie status, though the Knave trades his place within the bottle. Reunited, Alice and Cyrus take the battle to Jafar as the Red Queen betrays them to take the bottle with Cyrus. They realize that Jafar's staff is actually Cyrus' mother, Amara, transformed by Jafar. The two attack the palace as Alice frees the Sultan and Amara battles Jafar. Cyrus is mortally wounded, forcing Amara to help Jafar rewrite the rules of magic to save him. Alice organizes an army of former soldiers to attack Jafar's army of resurrected fighters. She is captured with Jafar threatening to go back in time and make sure Alice never meets Cyrus but she refuses to give in. Alice escapes with help from the Red Queen and races to the Well of Wonders where Cyrus is about to return the waters he stole and break the genie curse. Jafar confronts them to take the water himself which is what Alice planned as Nyx punishes Jafar for his theft by making him a genie and imprisoning him in a bottle. With Jafar defeated, Cyrus and Alice decide that it is finally time to leave Wonderland. Alice brings Cyrus with her to England, and there the two prepare for their wedding. Many of their friends from Wonderland, as well as Cyrus' brothers, are in attendance, as well as Alice's Step-Mother and Half-Sister, who finally accept her into the family. Before the ceremony, Edwin shares a tender moment with his daughter, explaining how proud he is in her, and the woman she's become and how glad he is to welcome Cyrus into the family. He thanks her for the experience they had in Wonderland together, though for a time he thought it a dream, namely forgiveness. Finally Alice and Cyrus, after all, the strife, are joined as husband and wife in a ceremony overseen by The White Rabbit. After the wedding, Alice bids farewell to her new brother-in-laws who return to Agrabah, and her many friends from Wonderland. She thanks The White Rabbit for all of the wonderful adventures he led her too. The White Rabbit assures her that it was she who discovered what Wonderland was all about, finding the confidence and purpose within oneself. With a farewell, Percy opens the Rabbit Hole. As Alice and Cyrus look upon Will and Anastasia and prepares to say goodbye to her friends, Anastasia insists that they don't say farewell as the four of them will all meet again in the future. As they begin to part ways, Alice calls after Will. She runs into his arms and warmly embraces her closest friend, thanking him for everything. Alice makes him promise that he will never lose his heart again, and he makes her promise the same thing. Watching the portal close to the land that changed her life for the worst and the best, Alice smiles with excitement for the new adventures she and Cyrus will face together. She joyously heads back inside her home to join her new husband. Years after the second Dark Curse, Alice plays with her daughter in their garden. She shares with her a new book she has been writing, all about her experiences and friends in Wonderland. Her little girl, despite her intrigue into her mother's tale, is doubtful they happened, due to how impossible it all sounds. Alice, however, inquires to her child, to never give up believing in them, assuring her that nothing is impossible in Wonderland. Her daughter asks what she's going to call her story, and Alice asks her daughter what she would call it. Her daughter suggests "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland," which Alice agrees is a wonderful name. Cyrus comes to join them, and the three sit down to tea, as Percy watches from afar. Printed media ''Wonderland'' (comic) Though set after Alice leaves Wonderland, the comic shows the impact Alice's adventures left on the kingdom. Besides the trouble the White Rabbit and his maid Mary Ann have found themselves in, Alice has gained a cult following amongst the Wonderland denizens who dislike the rule of the Queen of Hearts. Video games ''Mickey Mousecapade In this Nintendo game, Mickey and Minnie Mouse set off to rescue Alice from Maleficent (or the Queen of Hearts in the Japanese version). Disney's Villains' Revenge In the game, the Disney villains have managed to change the endings of their respective stories. The Queen of Hearts changes ''Alice in Wonderland by decapitating Alice; though she's still alive and merely headless. The player and Jiminy Cricket then work together to search through Wonderland in order to find Alice's head and return it to her body. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Alice appears in the Kingdom Hearts video game series as one of the Princesses of Heart, seven legendary maidens whose hearts of light can open the gate to Kingdom Hearts when gathered, and the only one other than Kairi to not be of royal lineage. In Kingdom Hearts, Alice was one of the three remaining princesses who was not yet captured by Maleficent and the other villains. However, when she enters Wonderland (implied to be another realm and not her true homeworld), she is put on trial by the Queen of Hearts, mimicking the climax of her original film. While Sora tries to prove her innocence, Alice is subsequently captured by the Heartless who take her to their home base, Hollow Bastion. After her heart is restored once the keyhole is closed, Alice awakens and assists the other Princesses to protect Hollow Bastion from the leaking darkness. After Sora defeats the game's antagonist and Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Alice returns to her world. Alice also appears in Chain of Memories as an illusion from Sora's memories. Like the previous game, she is put on trial, but the difference this time is that she is able to prove to the Queen her innocence. A data version of Alice also makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts coded, revolving around her memory loss. ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Alice is a major character in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character outside her attraction in Fantasyland. She also takes part in the attraction's mini game. In the game, girl players will wear her dress whereas boy players will wear the Mad Hatter's outfit. She is first seen at the Queen of Hearts' croquet game and later at the Mad Tea Party, where she assists the player in the dance mini game. Disney Parks Alice appears as a common character at the Disney Parks worldwide. Most of the time, she sounds as she did in the movie (a voice "that would be English enough to satisfy British audiences and preserve the feeling of an English literary classic, but not so English that it would put off American audiences"). She is also one of the certain characters that can go on rides and attractions with park guests (the Tremaines, Aladdin and Jasmine, the White Rabbit and even the Mad Hatter are just some of the others that can have fun in the park along with guests); one of the rides she can enjoy with guests is the Mad Tea Party teacup ride, where she can also be heard giving safety instructions. Disneyland Resort Alice's presence at Disneyland includes the popular musical chairs game daily at 2:30 p.m., participating in the daily Disneyland Marching Band concerts in the main entrance as the park opens and in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle dancing with The Mad Hatter and selected children to "The Unbirthday Song". She has also been seen in the finale of ''Fantasmic! on the Mark Twain, and also appears in Disney's Electrical Parade. She also appears in Alice in Wonderland as an animatronic, and It's a Small World as a puppet. Occasionally, she and the Mad Hatter will jump aboard a Storybook Land Canal Boat and provide their own brand of spieling. Walt Disney World Resort In Florida, Alice can be seen at the England pavilion of Epcot's World Showcase. She also appears along with the White Rabbit and Mad Hatter in the Festival of Fantasy parade at the Magic Kingdom, dancing after the Sleeping Beauty float. Also in the Magic Kingdom, she makes a brief appearance during the finale of Celebrate the Magic. Tokyo Disney Resort In Japan, Alice makes daily appearances in Tokyo Disneyland's Happiness is Here parade at daytime, as well as the nightly and Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. In the park's castle show, Once Upon a Time, Alice appears in the first segment, centered around her adventures. Alice's likeness can also be seen in The Queen of Hearts' Banquet Hall, while she makes meet-and-greet appearances near the Tea Cups attraction. Disneyland Paris In France, Alice is the namesake of Alice's Curious Labyrinth, which is a maze exhibit inspired by scenes from the film. She can also be spotted near the park's own Tea Cups for meeting opportunities,She makes a brief appearance in Disney Dreams!. Hong Kong Disneyland Alice appears in Fantasyland for meet-and-greets in the park. She also appears during the bubble montage of the Disney in the Stars castle show, as well as her own segment inspired by the film. Disney Princess Just as Megara, Alice served as a "princess" test at the beginning of the creation of the franchise. She appeared in a variety of products, even more so than Meg, which suggests that she was one step closer to becoming a princess official. Some examples of products that Alice has appeared: *''Disney Princess Magazines'': She appeared on various magazine covers official princesses. *''Playmates Disney Princess'': Little version from Alice, 15".Playmates Disney Princess 15" Little Alice Doll *''Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Enchanted Tea Party'' and Disney Princess Sing Along Songs: Perfectly Princess. *She appears in the music video It's Not Just Make Believe. *''Disney Princess: Storybook Little Dolls'': Doll accompanying book that accompanies a story about Alice, Belle, and Cinderella.Disney Princess: Little Alice Doll with Storybook *She is one of the princesses of heart in the game Kingdom Hearts. *''Disney Princess Celebration Collection'': A porcelain doll Alice is present in this collection.Alice in Wonderland 14" Porcelain doll However, the fact of being a child must have influenced a possible withdrawal from Disney to put her in the franchise, ironic considering the fact that her film is overall much more successful than some of the Disney Princess movies. Despite this, she has had a following of being an 'Anti-Princess', many fans of Alice (as well as other "Non-Princesses") like the fact that she doesn't have a love interest, royal title, etc, yet still an iconic and heavily exploited character in Disney's Marketing. Because of this, Disney tends to market Alice in Wonderland products to young adults and older, such as make-up, handbags, and many hot topic merchandise (arguably more than any other stand alone Disney movie) as well as other consumer products that became a trademark in the film's huge commercial success. Gallery Trivia *Alice is probably from a rich family, as in the book, she makes references to privileges of the upper class. *She is the first mainstream Disney Alice (as there was the Alice Comedies before that). *Her name means "noble" and "kind", a sign of her heroic nature and purity of heart. *Her facial features are similar to Wendy from Peter Pan. It makes sense because her film movements and voice were taken from actress Kathryn Beaumont, who voiced Wendy as well. *Alice is not to be confused with the live-action Alice from the Alice Comedies. *Alice received her name after the daughter of Lewis Carroll's friend, "Alice Liddell". *Alice makes a minor cameo appearance at the beginning of Epic Mickey, on a book on Mickey's bed while he is sleeping. This mirrors the classic short "Thru the Mirror". *According to the Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on May 4th, just like the real-life Alice Liddell she is based on. *In story art stills by David Hall there is a scene called "Off With Her Head" or Labeled 'VII. It is a scene showing Alice being led to the guillotine. This is perhaps the most macabre of all the story art seen so far. *At one point in the film Donald in Mathmagic Land, Donald dresses up as Alice. *Alice's original voice actress, Kathryn Beaumont, reprised as the voice of Alice in the original Kingdom Hearts at the age of 63. *Alongside Aurora, Alice is one of the few Disney characters to have an actress born from the 30's that's still alive as of today. *In Kingdom Hearts, she and Kairi are the only princesses of heart who are not actually Disney Princesses. *In Descendants: Wicked World, she has a daughter named Ally. References See also *Alice Kingsleigh, the version of Alice in Tim Burton's movie of the same name. External links * *Alice in Wonderland(Location of David Hall's still) es:Alicia (personaje de 1951) Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Characters in video games Category:Giants Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney Live! characters Category:English characters Category:Siblings Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Article of the week Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Kids